


Day 10: Balloons - Bubble and Squeak

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [11]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, 30-Day Fic Meme, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balloons, M/M, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Matt's naming day, but Techie has a present for him anyway - because Techie has just discovered balloons. Balloons are not the present, though. They're just the wrapping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: Balloons - Bubble and Squeak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Since I don't tend to be on my computer on weekends, I'm posting days 10 and 11 today.
> 
> This one's for Atlin because she cooed at the notion of Matt and Techie preparing Techie together.

Shift Supervisor Leslee decorates the break room for Weapons Tech Oriel’s 30th naming day. She fills it with streamers and multi-coloured balloons, invites everyone to have cake, and they all sing the traditional song.

 _May you live a hundred years;_  
May you live a hundred more  
May your life be free of fears,  
Your days be bright for evermore  
A hundred years, a hundred cheers  
Hooray hooray two hundred years!

Matt goes along for the cake and because Oriel and he work together sometimes. Techie goes for curiosity. He doesn’t know the song, though since it’s so simple and nobody seems to be able to stick to a melody anyway, he joins in before long.

Matt sees how Techie is drinking in all the colour and frivolity. He sees how Techie is distracted from the important business of eating the sic-six-layer cake by the dozens of balloons bobbing from colourful strings on lockers and furniture all around the room.

“What are they?” Techie whispers when Matt gets close enough. Thus Matt finds himself explaining what balloons are and that they have no purpose other than to be fun. Techie is enchanted. There has never been anything more pointless and therefore more joyful in the world than a _balloon_.

*

A week later, Matt returns to their quarters to find that Techie is already home. There he stands in the middle of the room, festooned in pink balloons, his eyes crinkling around the edges where his is grinning above the ones clustered in front of his chest and chin. Balloons are gathered around his hips and belly; they are tied to his ankles and waft about his thighs. They bob from curling narrow white ribbons around his delicate wrists.

Matt’s eyes grow appreciatively wide. His eyes meet Techie’s and Techie wriggles, making the balloons rustle and bump and sway, and as they do, they give glimpses of his beautiful pale skin.

Matt makes a sound. A low kind of moaning sound. An _oh hell yes_ sound. Techie turns a little to show the cluster of pink balloons that conceal his backside and spine – only of course, as he shifts, the balloons bounce off each other, bob, sway, and reveal teasing glimpses of his bottom, which he juts out a little, then tucks in. He looks over his shoulder at Matt, eyes dancing, to see what effect his performance is having.

Matt’s speechless but his eyes are **huge**. The words tangled on his tongue are spoken by a look. _You are hung about with joy. You are dressed in happiness made manifest. You are you are you are you are everything good, everything perfect, everything happy…_

Techie reaches out to brush his fingers over Matt’s lips, reading words too small for feelings that are too big for that big man to say. Reading them with his bright blue eyes that see everything about Matt that nobody else ever saw.

He presses those fingers imprinted with Matt’s just-licked-lips to his own smiling mouth. He wriggles a bit more, setting up another jiggling dance of balloons, and then he slides that Matt-wet finger over his own lower lip and chin and throat, between balloons over his chest and belly, down to his hidden crotch. And the balloons rustle and jiggle again. They move some more while Techie’s hand moves underneath them and Matt can’t drag his eyes away.

And then, from the midst of the bouquet of jostling balloons wrapped around Techie’s bum and hips and crotch, a different shape appears. A stem. A luscious _cock_. Thick; lewdly pink, visible one moment, hidden the next as the balloons move. Techie shakes his hips and the crown of his prick is there-gone-there-gone-there-gone, but slightly bigger each time (because the bump of balloons on his cock is light but very encouraging and the way Matt’s eyes are getting bigger and he keeps licking his lips is also very, _very_ encouraging).

“Techie…” breathes Matt.

“Yes,” breathes Techie back in answer to the unasked question, and Matt goes to his knees and noses aside balloons until he’s nosing the end of that lovely erection, smearing the end of Matt’s grand nose in arousal. Matt’s tongue sneaks out and tries to lick the tip of his nose clean but can’t reach. Techie leans down and suckles the very tip of Matt’s nose. His erection is suddenly waaaaay more erect, and Matt is stretching his generous mouth wide to take it in.

Matt’s big hands are finding ways to get into and behind the balloons too, so he can pet and fondle Techie.

And the balloons _squeak, squeak, squeak_.

Matt finds and tugs on a slender piece of ribbon and a dozen balloons suddenly bob free, rising to the ceiling, though others are tied still to Techie’s wrists and ankles. Those balloons bob and jostle as Matt kisses and licks and nibbles, then laughs as the anchored balloons bounce off his shoulders or forehead. The balloons dance as Techie kisses and licks and nibbles in return; as he giggles, then pants, breathless.

Then they're on the bed and Techie is straddled over Matt’s legs. He has reached behind to work a lubed finger into himself. Matt’s hand is pressed over Techie’s hand that's busy between his legs. Matt caresses Techie’s sweetly slender fingers as they press inside, and his own index finger presses softly against the place where Techie’s fingering himself. Techie is making soft, desperate noises and pushing back against his own hands, against Matt's, then draws his hand out of his arse and places it over Matt’s. Slow-soft-careful, Matt’s finger, wet-slick from the lube between Techie’s legs, pushes against and into Techie’s body, and now Techie is holding Matt’s fingers and hand against and in his body.

They like it like this. Both of them preparing Techie for Matt’s cock. Both of them sharing the pleasure of pleasuring Techie.

The balloons dance above them, shivering with the delicious shiver in Techie's hands and feet. Matt, as always, is looking wide-eyed through his glasses at this glorious seeming-fragile but so-strong man hovering over him. Techie’s eyes are closed and his head is thrown back and he’s riding Matt’s fingers – two now – in preparation for riding Matt’s cock. Techie’s breathless-happy with sensation. He opens his blue eyes lazily and looks down his own body to his erection and Matt’s both sort of bobbing against their bellies in sympathy with the balloons (or rather vice versa).

And then Techie gets an idea; sudden and certain with want.

“Matt, Matt I wanna… can I?” He grinds down against Matt’s fingers and wraps his hand around Matt’s cock. “Put it in you,” he whispers.

They’ve never done it that way before. No reason, really. It’s just not what they’ve done. But Techie was thinking how he liked the look of his own cock against Matt’s big body, and then wondered about what it would feel like _inside_ Matt’s big body, and now…

“I wanna put it in you. Please?”

Matt slips his fingers out of Techie and, grinning, turns. Techie has to lift away to give Matt room, but then Matt is face down on the bed with his ass in the air. Waggling it.

Matt is a big man and his few lovers before Techie always wanted him to fuck them. Which is good and fine and everything. Those liaisons never did last long enough for Matt to find out if he’d like it the other way around. But Techie wants it, and Matt find himself eager – sudden and certain – to feel Techie inside him.

Techie wipes his fingers on the sheet, gets more lube and smears it all inside Matt’s arsecheeks. Matt reaches behind and starts to finger himself. Techie cups Matt’s hand and caresses and fondles him while he works. Just like Matt always helps Techie to prepare, so Techie helps Matt. And then Matt’s hand slides away and Techie’s fingers slide in and Matt, on hands and knees, rocks back against Techie’s fingers and sort of mewls.

 _Fuck fuck fuck it feels good_ , with Techie’s fingers in him.

Techie kisses Matt’s back, down his spine, then he holds Matt’s hip with one hand and guides himself into Matt’s slick and willing hole with the other and then…

_Oh oh oh ohhhhh…._

And Techie _grunt grunt grunts_ with how brilliant this is and how perfect it feels, and the balloons tied still to his ankles and wrists jerk in the air above him, colliding, and squeaking when they do.

And Matt _squeak, squeak, squeaks_ a helpless, high-pitched gasp at the sensation of his slender-boned, tall-but-tiny beautiful, beautiful, darling Techie digging fingers into Matt’s hips and fucking-well fucking him _hard_. Matt loves the weight of Techie – not as slight as he looks – gripped into his hips and banging into his buttocks and bent over his back. He feels the weight of Techie in his knees and hands as he is bent below Techie on the bed, spreading himself wide for that heat and girth and length that fill him and make him feel _owned_ , and he loves it. He loves that Techie is all over him and all inside him and covering him and he loves the sense of _belonging_ to someone – not just anyone, but _this_ man.

Techie is muttering “Matt, Matt, Matt, Mattie, fuck fuck fuck…” and moving harder, faster, and the balloons are making so much noise, but not as much as Matt’s breathless fluting cries of  how _fucking good this feels._

Techie comes with a great rough groaning cry, plunging his cock in a few more times before hypersensitivity makes him hold still and then slide out. He looks down his come spilling out all over Matt’s ass and thighs, then bends to kiss one plump cheek then the other. Matt whimpers.

Then Techie pushed Matt until the big man is lying on his back. Techie bends joyfully to the task of sucking and rubbing Matt’s slick and straining cock until a short while later, Matt comes in great spurts all up his chest with an open-mouth, deep-chested, “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh” which doesn’t squeak at all.

Techie sprawls along Matt’s body and wraps a long arm around Matt’s solid middle and kisses Matt’s shoulder, and kisses and kisses.

Matt, dazed, blinks through blurred vision, wondering what’s gone wrong with his eyes. Then he realises he’s got come on his glasses. And then Matt looks past the blur and _up_ , and he starts to laugh.

Techie wriggles around until he can see what Matt sees: their ceiling is full of bobbing pink balloons. Between the bed and the mass of balloons on the ceiling, eight balloons still attached to Techie’s wrists and ankles bump about.

Matt lifts Techie’s nearest wrist to his mouth and with his teeth pulls the knot undone. The two pink balloons slip free and rise to the ceiling to join the rest. Techie, who it turns out is extraordinarily bendy, manages to contort himself so that he can undo the knots on his ankles, setting those balloons free too. The last two, on the wrist of the hand that caresses Matt’s hair, he leaves intact.

“Your glasses,” observes Techie. He carefully leans over to lick the smudge of come from the lens. It’s still a bit blurry, but Matt doesn’t care. He wraps his arms around Techie and pulls him down so that Techie’s body is pressed all along his.

“I liked that,” he confesses. “You inside me. I liked that.”

Techie snuggles in close, his nose pressed to Matt’s cheek. And though it’s not Matt’s naming day, Techie sings him the song anyway.

 _May you live a hundred years;_  
May you live a hundred more  
May your life be free of fears,  
Your days be bright for evermore  
A hundred years, a hundred cheers  
Hooray hooray two hundred years!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there's a Star Wars naming day song of any kind, so I made one up, sort of inspired by the song Sto Lat (One Hundred Years) that they sing in Poland for birthdays.


End file.
